scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Who Framed Martin Lombrozo
MLPCV and Amblin's movie-spoof of 1988 Walt Disney film Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cast * Roger Rabbit - Martin Lombrozo *Eddie Valiant - Mario Mario Brothers Reference *Baby Herman - Billy Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Judge Doom - Kruge Trek Reference *Jessica Rabbit - Wendy Corduroy Falls *Deloris - Princess Peach Mario Brothers *R.K. Maroon - Paul Dibs Plutzker Casper *Marvin Acme - Nicely Nicely Johnson and Dolls Reference *Mickey Mouse - Ratchet and Clank *Bugs Bunny - Mr. Woop Man *Donald Duck - Mad Jack The Pirate *Daffy Duck - Rapido Ratz *Toon Patrol - Ludo and Toffee vs. The Forces of Evil, General Grime Amphibia, Bela Transylvania 2 and Rat Modifyers *Dumbo - Lily Loud Loud House *Tweety Bird - Herby Amigonauts *Yosemite Sam - Lord Hater Over Yonder *Bongo The Gorilla - Jocktopus Ludwig Vanderbush Hooks Sharing Him with Eli Wages *Goofy - Popsy Investigation *Betty Boop - Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil *Droopy Dog - Zig and Sharko *Lena Hyena - Vicky Fairly OddParents *Toon Judge Doom - Malsquando the Barbarian *Teddy Valiant - Luigi Mario Brothers *Lt. Santino - Ed Malcolm 1999 Reference *Mrs. Herman - Gladys Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Minnie Mouse - Twelve Forever *Pinocchio - Mac Foster Home for Imaginary Friends *Big Bad Wolf - The Boogeyman Powerpuff Girls *Porky Pig - Clank and Clank *Sylvester - Angel Dust Hotel *Woody Woodpecker - GIR Zim *Tinker Bell - Blossom Powerpuff Girls *Director - The Grinch the Grinch Stole Christmas [2000] *Kids on Trolley - Alex and Benji Musical Mansion and Kevin McCallister Alone Sharing Him with Eli Wages *Angelo - Alan Friends Reference *Octopus - Squidward Tentacles Squarepants Sharing Him with Eli Wages *Policemen on Motorcycles - First Order Troopers Wars trigoly *Bullets - Moe-Tato, Weepy, Psycarrot, Beppi The Clown and Djimmi the Great Cuphead *Other Toons - Various Characters *Ms Tiger - Izzy Jade OC Gallery Tumblr ozds0I0eq1rprot4o1 400.png Mario 1993.jpg The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Bad Luck Billy Cartoon Network maxresdefault.jpeg Kruge trek.jpg Profile - Wendy Corduroy.png Daijjy.jpg Paul Dibs Plutzker.gif E6ed294378f7c1c075fcab90cc017315.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Ratchet in Ratchet and Clank.jpg Mr Woop Man's Holiday Special Maxresdefault.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Mad Jack Mad Jack the Pirate.jpg Screenshot 20180327 104903.png Ludo in a robe.png Toffee ID.png Grime amphibiav1.png BelaHotel2.png Rat.png 46623350 59686237443229 4332139048240939008 n.jpg Profile - Herby.png Hqdefault Lord Hater Theme Song - All Versions Wander Over Yonder Song.jpeg Jocktopus.jpg Screenshot 20190706 230152.png Star-butterfly-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-14.6.jpg Big-hero-6-i-am-baymax-i23277.jpg Zig in zig and sharko season 2.jpg Maxresdefault The Fairly OddParents; A Vicious Vicky Special.jpeg Malsquando 1.jpg Luigi 1993.jpg Gladyshappy.jpg Youtubescratch Wik - Twelve Forever.PNG Mac-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-2.43.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-20 19-41-00-337.jpg Clank-ratchet-and-clank-68.1.jpg Tumblr pfkpmvP8Gg1w3dugio1 400.png 230610.jpg 4997783 0.jpg 9 Movie CLIP - The Grinch and Whovenile maxresdefault.jpeg Wee Sing She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain hqdefault.jpg Hqdefault The Marvelous Musical Mansion Trailer.jpeg 5c082b5344b5e.image.jpg Alan from Fat Friends.png Squidward-tentacles-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-3.2.jpg First Order troopers.jpg Moe-Tato.png Weepy.png Psycarrot.png Beppi The Clown.png Djimmi the Great.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters.png Dd3197a-181947f5-dc68-481b-87af-991eb2598095.png Scenes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:MLPCV